Farsantes
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando Sybill y Gilderoy se unan, no habrá fuerza en la naturaleza capaz de aplacar semejante alarde de talento mágico. O quizá sí, pero ellos no tienen por qué saberlo.


**FARSANTES**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y todo lo demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. El único beneficio que obtengo son unas cuantas horas de entretenimiento y, quizá, algún que otro review._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Gilderoy observa a sus compañeros desde un rinconcito de la sala de profesores. Si bien es cierto que le resulta un poco extraño no ser el centro de atención, como habitualmente ocurre cada vez que se encuentra en cualquier sitio del mundo, debe reconocer que esa nueva situación puede llegar a ser agradable. Uno no siempre tiene cosas interesantes que decir sobre sí mismo y, de todas formas, es más que evidente que el resto de profesores ya se han leído todos sus libros y por eso nadie le ha preguntado nada sobre sus emocionantes viajes al extranjero. Es normal que las encantadoras amas de casa y las impetuosas jovencitas lo acorralen y quieran saber cosas sobre él, pero ahora está rodeado de personas que, obviamente, tienen una reputación que mantener. Gilderoy no imagina a Minerva McGonagall interesándose por los hábitos alimenticios del _yeti_. No. Definitivamente no.

Además, muchos de sus compañeros son hombres. Gilderoy aún no termina de entender por qué la mayor parte de las personas pertenecientes al género masculino no se sienten maravillados por sus obras. Debe ser que a ellos no les atrae demasiado ni su cabello rubio, ni su elegante ropa, ni su más que famosa y reluciente sonrisa. Gilderoy puede comprender que no se sientan atraídos físicamente por él y tiene bastante claro que no admiran sus aventuras porque suele hacerles quedar bastante mal. Es lógico que un señor cualquiera se moleste cuando su esposa se manifiesta profundamente enamorada de él. ¿Verdad?

Sin embargo, hay algo en la mirada de Severus Snape que le inquieta. El hombre no sólo no admira secretamente sus heroicidades, sino que demuestra una antipatía manifiesta hacia él. Gilderoy ha intentando averiguar por qué no le cae bien y ha llegado a la conclusión de que la culpa no es suya. De hecho, al profesor Snape no le agrada ninguno de sus compañeros. Es del tipo solitario y da la impresión de estar un poco –bastante- amargado. Gilderoy está convencido de que un hombre que viste perpetuamente de negro no puede tener muchos amigos y por eso no le preocupe que lo mire con desagrado casi todo el tiempo. El pobre bastante tiene con ser como es y, además, en Hogwarts se comenta que siempre ha deseado ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Es obvio que le tiene envidia a Gilderoy; cualquiera se daría cuenta.

Así pues, y dado que lo que pueda o no pueda pensar Snape le trae sin cuidado, Gilderoy mira de reojo a McGonagall. A ella tampoco parece caerle en gracia. Suele resoplar cuando oye hablar de sus libros y no tiene demasiada fe en sus dotes como maestro. Gilderoy podría ofenderse ante esa falta de confianza, pero la comprende. Aunque no hay muchos episodios en su pasado de los que avergonzarse, Gilderoy se da cuenta de que McGonagall tiene motivos para desconfiar de él. Después de todo, ella fue su maestra de Transformaciones en Hogwarts y a él nunca se le había dado bien esa asignatura. Por supuesto que eso tampoco era su culpa. Él siempre fue un alumno aplicado, pero simplemente era incapaz de transformar nada. A Gilderoy le costaba reconocerlo, pero eso debía ser una falta de talento y McGonagall debería perdonárselo de una vez, sobre todo después de leer sus libros. Porque los había leído, de eso estaba seguro.

Como también estaba bastante seguro de que las profesoras Sinistra y Vector eran unas grandes admiradoras suyas. Sin embargo, y puesto que ellas eran dos damas de modales impecables, no daban muestra alguna de serlo. Gilderoy sabía que hablaban sobre él en ese momento, sentadas junto a la chimenea y susurrando cosas. Y lo sabe porque lo han mirado un par de veces y él se ha visto obligado a guiñarles un ojo ante tanta coquetería. Sinistra ha alzado una ceja y Vector ha puesto los ojos en blanco, obviamente encandiladas. Gilderoy ha querido ofrecerse para firmarles sus libros un par de veces, pero no ha considerado correcto comportarse así ante dos damas tan exquisitas y refinadas. No sería correcto por su parte.

A quién sí se lo ofreció fue a la profesora Sprout. Gilderoy aún recuerda su rostro de absoluto horror al saberse descubierta. Ella había puesto mucho empeño por parecer indiferente a sus encantos, pero Gilderoy la había calado enseguida. Lamentablemente, Sprout no tenía en Hogwarts su colección de libros. Debía guardarlos en su casa, entre los ejemplares más preciados de su colección privada.

Gilderoy saluda con una inclinación de cabeza al profesor Flitwick, que acaba de llegar. Es un tipo amable Flitwick. Bajito y carente por completo de _glamour_, pero bastante simpático. Es el que menos vergüenza siente al tener que hablar con él y el encargado de transmitirle los mensajes de sus colegas profesores, especialmente los de las timidísimas damas. Gilderoy espera que vaya a hablar un ratito con él, como todos los días, pero en vez de eso se acerca a Sinistra y Vector y comienzan a charlar. Seguramente comentan algo relacionado con los alumnos, aunque Sinistra se muere por preguntarle a Flitwick cosas sobre él. Vamos, por Merlín, se le nota a la legua.

Un poco después, Dumbledore hace acto de presencia. Queda poco tiempo para la cena y luego cada uno se marchará a su despacho a atender sus asuntos personales, así que el director aprovecha esos minutos para interesarse por sus profesores. Gilderoy sonríe cuando se acerca a él por primera vez y se interesa por el incidente –inexistente- con los duendecillos de Cornualles. Después, va junto a Snape y se queda allí durante bastante tiempo. Tanto, que Gilderoy empieza a sentirse un poco aburrido, puesto que esperaba un poco más de conversación. Y entonces, como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Sybill Trelawney hace acto de presencia. La pobre mujer es tan torpe y excéntrica que es imposible aburrirse estando cerca de ella.

Hay muchas cosas de Sybill que a Gilderoy no le gustan, casi todas relacionadas con su aspecto físico, pero tolera su presencia porque la considera una persona valiente. Después de todo, ella fue la única profesora que tuvo el valor suficiente de vencer su comprensible timidez y se acercó a él para que le firmara sus libros. A Gilderoy le alegró comprobar que los tenía todos y se los dedicó con un montón de abrazos fuertes. Sybill había sonreído como una idiota, algo que ocurría bastante a menudo, y no volvió a hablarle desde entonces.

Cuando entra en el despacho, envuelta en chales y con las gafas dejadas de caer sobre la punta de la nariz, se tropieza con una silla y se le caen unos cuantos pergaminos. Gilderoy quiere levantarse entonces y ayudarla tal y como amerita la situación, pero Snape y Dumbledore están más cerca y son ellos los que le echan una mano. Dumbledore esbozando una sonrisa compasiva y Snape resoplando como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser paciente con ella. Sybill apenas sonríe, se aparta el cabello de la cara y busca un asiento libre entorno a la mesa. A Gilderoy le extraña que únicamente haya sillas vacías a su alrededor, aunque se alegra al ver el rubor que tiñe las mejillas de la profesora de Adivinación. Echa de menos que las mujeres reaccionen de esa forma cuando lo tienen cerca, por mucho que le agraden los modales de Sinistra y Vector.

-Buenas noches, Sybill.

Ella se encoge sobre sí misma, como si no esperara que alguien fuera a dirigirse a ella directamente y menos usando su nombre de pila. A Gilderoy le hace gracia que una mujer tan mayor sea tan tímida y procura no agobiarla demasiado. Es como tratar con una niña grande.

-Buenas… Buenas noches, profesor.

Tartamudea. ¡Oh, sí! La mayoría de las mujeres lo hacen cuando las mira y les sonríe. Muchas se desmayan si les habla y Gilderoy cree que eso precisamente está a punto de ocurrirle a Sybill.

-¿Cómo ha estado su día? –Pregunta, utilizando la voz más suave y menos seductora de todo su repertorio- ¿Ha hecho muchas predicciones hoy?

Gilderoy no entiende por qué ella parece un poco descolocada –o molesta- ante esa pregunta, pero prefiere no pensar mucho en ello porque él no ha dicho nada inconveniente. Sybill es demasiado susceptible.

-Lo cierto es que hacer predicciones es más difícil de lo que parece, profesor –Dice ella, tan bajo que Gilderoy apenas puede escucharla, y sin mirarlo a la cara- Aunque he obtenido una información muy interesante de los posos del té.

Añade esa última frase con prisa, como si pretendiera justificarse por el hecho de no haber predicho nada del futuro durante todo el día. Gilderoy, que no podría estar menos interesado en los posos del té, inclina la cabeza y decide que no estaría tan mal continuar con la conversación. Claro que sería mucho mejor hablar sobre algo importante, como sus viajes con los vampiros y las _banshes_, pero duda que Trelawney sea capaz de sacar el tema. ¡Pobre alma cándida!

-No conozco a nadie capaz de leer los posos del té. ¿Es una labor muy complicada?

La profesora da un respingo y Gilderoy tiene la sensación de que es la primera vez que alguien le hace una pregunta similar a esa. De hecho, se la ve tan sorprendida que no parece capaz de decir nada. Finalmente, agita la cabeza y se coloca las gafas donde deberían estar, aunque no tardan mucho en escurrirse a lo largo de su nariz otra vez.

-En realidad… -Masculla con la boca seca y las manos temblorosas- Es más sencillo de lo que pueda parecer.

-¿Lo es?

-Sólo hay que seguir unas directrices y estar dispuesto a escuchar al ojo interior y…

La voz de Sybill se ha ido apagando, como si hubiera repetido tantas veces ese discurso que ya ha dejado de creérselo. Posiblemente lo haya hecho en clase, delante de sus alumnos, año tras año, siempre las mismas palabras. Cuando se queda callada, Gilderoy aún le sonríe. Ella se agita con clara incomodidad, se echa los chales sobre los hombros y se pone en pie de nuevo. Gilderoy sabe que ella no acostumbra a abandonar sus estancias en una de las torres del castillo y a esas alturas parece bastante arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

-Disculpe, profesor. Tengo asuntos que atender.

Nadie la mira mientras abandona la habitación. Tan solo Gilderoy la sigue con la mirada, preguntándose qué habrá dicho o hecho para haberla espantado de esa manera. Puesto que se ve incapaz de comprender los procesos mentales de una mujer como Sybill Trelawney –o de cualquier otra mujer en general- decide olvidarse del tema y corregir unos cuantos exámenes.

Digan lo que digan, la profesión de maestro puede ser gratificante y divertida, aunque a veces encuentre un poco intrigante el hecho de que algunos alumnos no sepan cuál es su color favorito. ¡Por Merlín, ni que fuera tan difícil!

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sybill acaricia las tapas de su más que gastado ejemplar de_ Mágico Yo_ y libera un profundo suspiro. Gilderoy Lockhart le guiña el ojo desde la fotografía del libro y ella sueña por un instante que ese gesto es real. A veces, cuando piensa en Gilderoy, siente que vuelve a tener quince años. Las emociones que recorren su cuerpo son muy semejantes a las de entonces, desde las mariposas revoloteando por el estómago hasta la euforia incontrolable que la inunda cada vez que se cruza con él por un pasillo. Y no es que tenga muchas oportunidades de hacerlo, pues sus aulas no están precisamente cerca la una de la otra, pero Sybill ha aprendido a alargar los viejos atajos del castillo cuando va a Gran Comedor, al despacho de Dumbledore o al baño.

Si sus compañeros le prestaran un poco de atención alguna vez, no les hubiera resultado difícil darse cuenta de que Sybill ha modificado considerablemente sus actividades cotidianas. Antes prácticamente no abandonaba su torre y ahora da un par de paseos diarios por los pasillos, especialmente por aquellos que están relativamente cerca del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

No es que Sybill sea una mujer muy dada a eso de enamorarse, aunque tampoco es que tenga muchas oportunidades. Sus compañeros de trabajo no la atraen especialmente –y es seguro que ella a ellos tampoco, lo cual resulta bastante positivo- y es que ninguno de ellos es precisamente encantador. Dumbledore es viejo y, además, su jefe. Hagrid es demasiado alto y peludo. Flitwick es demasiado bajito y tiene una voz insoportable. Filch vive obsesionado con su gata y la tortura. Y Snape simplemente le da miedo. Gilderoy en cambio es… ¡Es Gilderoy Lockhart, por Merlín!

A Sybill el gustó desde la primera vez que lo vio. Ocurrió muchos años atrás, antes de que él se hiciera famoso. Fue en Hogwarts, cuando ella era la alumna insulsa y medio loca en la que casi nadie se fijaba, y Gilderoy era un chico apuesto que, curiosamente, no sacaba buenas notas precisamente. En aquel entonces, Sybill había pasado muchas horas observándolo en secreto, maravillada con su cabello, con sus ojos, con su sonrisa. Con todo él. Y ahora está allí, en Hogwarts. ¡Y hasta es amable con ella!

Sybill siente la sonrisa en su rostro y consulta la hora. La cena se va a servir ya y una vez más ha decidido reunirse con los demás. No le gusta no poder sentarse junto a Gilderoy, pero al menos la profesora Sprout no se muestra tan condescendiente con ella como McGonagall. Sybill debe reconocer que no se lleva precisamente bien con ella. A Minerva no le gusta la Adivinación. De hecho, la considera una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Y, aunque Sybill haya dedicado toda su vida a esa rama de la magia –o lo que sea- siente un profundo vacío en su interior cuando piensa en que aquella mujer tiene toda la razón.

Pero prefiere no pensar en ello. Cada vez que recuerda sus –inexistentes- dotes clarividentes se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Sybill no puede reconocerlo en voz alta, pero cada día comprende un poco más que es un auténtico fraude. Ignora por qué Dumbledore aceptó contratarla. Ambos se dan cuenta de que ella carece por completo del viejo talento de su célebre tatarabuela y, sin embargo, ahí está, en Hogwarts. Su hogar.

¡Oh, sí! Vivir en el castillo es lo mejor que le ha pasado nunca. Ahora que Gilderoy está allí, las cosas son simplemente perfectas.

Sybill escoge uno de los últimos chales que se ha comprado y se lo coloca sobre los hombros. Adora aquellas prendas. Tan suaves, ligeras y vaporosas que la hacen sentirse especial, casi como una de esas princesas de los cuentos de hadas _muggles_. Observa su reflejo en el espejo y piensa distraídamente que necesita graduar los cristales de las gafas. Lleva mucho tiempo posponiendo ese momento y prácticamente no ve ninguna cosa que esté situada a más de veinte metros de distancia. Y eso si son cosas grandes, porque las más pequeñas se desdibujan tanto que le resulta casi imposible distinguir siluetas lejanas. Quizá durante el fin de semana vaya al Callejón Diagon y busque algún profesional que la ayude con sus problemas de visión.

Abandona su dormitorio y se concentra en el golpeteo de sus zapatos al tocar el suelo. No acostumbra a llevar tacones, pero le gusta hacer ruido al caminar. Es un sonido que consigue relajarla y puede disfrutar de él hasta que, de pronto, se encuentra con un jaleo en un pasillo. Ni siquiera está segura de si pinta algo o no en aquella zona del castillo, pero cuando se acerca a ver qué pasa, ve a un grupo considerable de estudiantes y a Filch lamentándose por algo y acusando a uno de los alumnos de ese _algo_.

Sybill pretende acercarse un poco más para curiosear, pero entonces el grupo empieza a dispersarse y ella no tarda en encontrarse más sola que la una. Tiene una sensación extraña, como si fuera invisible para todo el mundo. De hecho, tiene que mirarse la mano para comprobar que, efectivamente, aún es corpórea y perfectamente perceptible.

Sybill no se atreve a preguntarle nada a nadie. Aunque se muere de curiosidad, sabe que más de uno podrá volver a burlarse de ella, insinuando que es adivina y, por ello, omnisciente. Así pues, Sybill camina por ahí un rato, desechando la idea de ir al Gran Comedor. Antes quiere obtener información sobre aquel evidente accidente.

Cuando comienza a estar un poco cansada, decide volver a su habitación. Desde allí les pedirá un poco de comida a los elfos domésticos y, después, se marchará a la cama. No piensa en corregir ninguno de los trabajos de los estudiantes. Sospecha que algunos de ellos se inventa la mayor parte de sus predicciones y Sybill prefiere hacer la vista gorda antes que regañarles. Después de todo, no es mucho lo que ella puede enseñarles. Otra vez opta por no darle más vueltas a ese asunto y se olvida de él mientras gira una esquina y, de pronto, se choca con alguien.

-¡Oh, Sybill!

Es Gilderoy. Definitivamente, esa visión acaba de alegrarle el día. Sybill esboza una pequeña sonrisa, se coloca las gafas y lucha por no mostrarse extremadamente tímida o nerviosa.

-¿Se ha enterado ya?

Él parece ansioso por hablar con alguien. Sybill consigue razonar con la suficiente rapidez para llegar a la conclusión de que se refiere al incidente del pasillo y decide que ha llegado el momento de una pequeña actuación. Sybill Trelawney no será la mejor adivina del mundo, pero se le da bastante bien actuar y mostrarse adecuadamente melodramática.

-Presentí que algo terrible ocurriría –Dice, usando el mismo tono de voz que acostumbra a utilizar en clase- Por eso decidí abandonar mi descanso. Quería echar una mano, pero el director, la profesora McGonagall y usted estaban haciéndose cargo perfectamente.

Sybill espera que Gilderoy le cuente algo interesante. Es uno de los pocos profesores que no la mira con incredulidad cuando ella finge conocer el futuro y piensa que es bastante posible que él no le de casi ninguna importancia a su comentario. Generalmente a Gilderoy le gusta mucho hablar –sobre todo si es sobre sí mismo- y Sybill se siente bastante satisfecha cuando él hace un gesto nervioso y las palabras comienzan a escaparse de su boca sin control alguno.

-Una tragedia, Sybill. Eso es lo que ha ocurrido. Pobres estudiantes. No deben saber lo que ocurre, por supuesto, pero los profesores sabemos qué consecuencias tendrá para Hogwarts si no logramos contener al monstruo de Slytherin. Afortunadamente, yo estoy aquí –Gilderoy sonríe y agita el cabello. Sybill afirma quedamente con la cabeza y lo encuentra tan encantador que no le importa su más que evidente egocentrismo- Y no lo digo sólo por el asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos, sino por todo el problema de la Señora Norris. Haré que deje de estar petrificada.

¿Quién necesita un ojo interior cuando Gilderoy Lockhart está cerca? No ha necesitado más que unas cuantas frases para resumir algo que Sybill podría haber tardado días en averiguar.

-Esperemos que la situación no empeore –Sybill tiene la necesidad de decir algo y Gilderoy afirma con la cabeza.

-No olvide que está junto a uno de los más grandes expertos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de, posiblemente, toda Europa.

Sybill afirma con la cabeza y comienza a andar. No sabe muy bien hacia donde, pero le alegra comprobar que Gilderoy camina a su lado.

-Dígame una cosa, Sybill –Y Gilderoy parece bastante menos seguro de lo que se muestra normalmente -¿Sabe ya si va a haber un nuevo ataque?

La primera intención de Sybill es decirle que ella no tiene forma de saberlo, pero entonces recuerda que se supone que es capaz de ver el futuro y frunce el ceño en actitud reflexiva. Piensa una respuesta rápida y agita las manos de forma exagerada, asegurándose de que los chales adquieren un aspecto misterioso. Se siente bastante bien cuando ve a Gilderoy con una expresión un tanto… Fascinada. Sí. A Sybill le gusta pensar que es eso.

-Aunque la visión es confusa, yo diría que un peligro se cierne sobre Hogwarts.

Predecir muertes y desgracias es una tarea sencilla. Siempre causa cierta expectación y, a juzgar por la cara de temor de Gilderoy, ha obtenido un buen resultado.

-En tal caso, deberé prepararme para enfrentar ese peligro.

-Y yo para asegurarme de advertirlo antes de que llegue.

Ambos intercambian una mirada y cada uno echa a andar en una dirección distinta. Si el destino de Hogwarts estuviera en manos de ambos, la historia del milenario colegio tendría un final más abrupto de lo esperado.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Saludos a todo el mundo._

_Tengo la molesta sensación de que a la historia le falta algo, pero he sido incapaz de continuarlo. De hecho, dudo seriamente de la conveniencia de colgar esto, aunque siempre podré editarlo en caso de que las ideas se me refresquen un poco. Es que me tiene un poco harta y no sé porqué quiero ver la historia en mi perfil. Quizá porque es un amago de Lockhart/Trelawney._

_En cualquier caso, disculpadme. Espero poder mejor esto en el futuro y, si no, pues ahí se queda._

_Besos_

_Cris Snape_


End file.
